1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a linear vibration device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional linear vibration device (or linear vibrator, hereinafter referred to as linear vibration device) includes a pipe-shaped coil arranged on a floor of a case, a spring arranged on an upper surface of the case, a weight secured at the spring and a magnet secured at the weight to reciprocate to a vertical direction in the coil.
The magnet in the conventional linear vibration device vertically reciprocates relative to the case inside the coil, and a linear vibration device is manufactured with heavy thickness and large size due to the spring for vertically reciprocating the magnet, such that a problem arises of making an ultra small-sized electronic device such as a mobile terminal voluminous, if the linear vibration device is employed in the mobile terminal.